Cye's Christmas Wish
by Chris-Sasami-Bunny
Summary: Cye Makes a wish to see his friends on Christmas, will it happen or will he be all alone? (Finished.)


Okay this is the standard disclaimer all the Ronin warriors are not mine and belong to their respected owners, Cye's tiny prestory belongs to me. Christina and Co. are mine. Question, comments, flames, send them to me at Usagi_Bunny@hotmail.com. Also this is my first try with a short story so tell what you think and don't read the story unless you've seen the Ronins because I don't go into much detail about their past, or what the guys are like. By the way, the alternate spelling of Sai is intentional as is Roin/Rowen's.  
  
Cye's Christmas Wish  
  
By Christina Johnson a.k.a. Usagi/bunny  
  
Cye walked slowly home. He was depressed and lonely, and he was tired of waiting for any sign from his family that they would come for Christmas. He was also annoyed at John, his roommate, for setting him up with ANOTHER dumb blond girl. Honestly, didn't the guy have any taste? He shook his head and continued to walk slowly home. He knew he would probably spend Christmas with his family, but after last year, did he really want to?  
  
He had just turned 17 in March, and his parents had sent him to America to finish his schooling. This was after the end of Talpa. This meant that he hadn't seen the Ronins for over a year.  
  
He enjoyed school in America; he could speak English here, but there just wasn't the same feel here as there was in Japan. Besides, none of his friends even knew the Ronins existed, and he couldn't talk to them. All he really wanted for Christmas was to be with the people he loved. But, the way it was snowing here in Wyoming, it didn't look like his family would make it, or that he would get to Japan any time soon. Besides, the nearest big airport was in Cheyenne. It's amazing what you can learn in small cities like Green river. They have so many nice people, and he had made lots of friends, but it just wasn't the same; and it never would be--not in a million years.  
  
"Hey, Cye," said a girl from behind him; it was Christina, a young girl from his school. She waved at him, and Cye, of course, waved back.  
  
He couldn't help but overhear the small conversation between her and her sister, "Wait! He looks like Sai from the Ronin Warriors," commented her sister.  
  
They know about us? Cye thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, Allie, you know that's just a cartoon. Besides, this Cye's much cuter."  
  
I forgot they made a cartoon about us. But It shouldn't have already reached the U.S. Oh well; the way they've been picking up our cartoons . . .  
  
"Only to you, dear sister; only to you," said the girl called Allie.  
  
He missed the rest of their conversation because he was too deep in thought; but he noticed that Christina, the younger girl, had left her sister and was now walking alone.  
  
"So, you're into The Ronin Warriors, huh?" asked Cye. He wanted to learn more about this girl.  
  
Christina, being a fast walker, caught up to Cye in a heartbeat. "Yeah, I have most of them on tape. So you enjoy them, too? Wow, I wasn't sure they had them in England."  
  
"Actually, I'm an exchange student from Japan, but they may have them in England. I wouldn't know."  
  
"Wait! But your accent is British, right?" she asked. "I was born in England, but when I was seven, my parents moved us--my siblings and me--to Japan. Then, when I was 16, they shipped me off to America to finish my education," replied Cye.  
  
"Wow, and you're all alone here for Christmas? That's gotta stink," said Christina with real feeling. "I'd hate to be here all alone."  
  
"Well, my parents said they'd come down here; but in this snow I don't really think it's going to happen." Cye frowned. "Besides, I'm not sure I want to see them."  
  
"Why not?" Christina asked, a look of general concern on her face.  
  
Cye sighed. He needed to talk to someone; but was she really the one to tell all this to? He barely knew her. "Never mind; it's not important." He decided she wasn't. Besides, there were still three more weeks until Christmas; that meant only one more week of school.  
  
"Sure it is; but you'll have to tell me about it later: this is where I live." She pointed to a tall house and smiled. "My mom's a writer, and she's really famous for her novels."  
  
"So, why didn't your sister come here?" Cye asked.  
  
"She's doing homework at a friend's. She'll be home later, and my dad's working late; so it's just my mom, my bro and me. Do you want to come inside for a while? You look tired; besides, I can tell you need to talk to someone--might as well be me."  
  
Cye just stood there. It was almost as if she could read his mind. "Sure," he finally said and followed her into the house.  
  
"Hey Mom, I brought a friend home. We'll be in the family room if you need me," Christina yelled up the stairs to her mother.  
  
Cye smiled. This girl was fun--he had to admit that--and she didn't care what other people thought about her. One time, he saw her walking down the hall with one of her best friends, laughing about nothing at all--not caring that there were other people staring at them like they were on crack! Of course, anyone who knew them knew that neither one would touch the stuff, even if their lives depended on it.  
  
Cye then realized that he had been staring off into space all this time, when he heard Christina say, "Hello, anybody home?" while waving her hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"Huh, what?" Cye asked.  
  
"Never mind," said Christina; then she started walking again. "Just follow me."  
  
Cye walked behind her, trying not to travel millions of miles away this time; but, of course, his mind finally could take the present no longer, and he found himself thinking of his friends and family. Family? Yes; that's what the Ronins were to him: family--the best kind, too. They were brothers in arms and the best of friends; and they also had a sister, Mia, and a little brother, Yulie. How he missed all of them--more than even his real family: for they had never been that close; and after sending him here, it was even worse. Cye clenched his fists. He was so upset, so angry.  
  
Cye suddenly realized that, once again, he was being stared at. He blushed slightly and said, "You were saying something?"  
  
Christina shook her head, smiled, and replied, "We're here."  
  
She led him into a large room full of chairs, books, and a huge T.V. "Sit anywhere you want to," she said smiling; then she sat down in a chair.  
  
Cye smiled, sat across from her, and said, "This really isn't necessary; I don't have anything to say."  
  
Christina sighed. "Oh, yes, you do; but I'm not going to force you to tell me. It's your choice. Besides, I can tell you don't trust me, and I understand. A complete stranger wants to know all your problems and try to help you solve them. . . . scary. Besides, I'm about as strange as they come; but I promise that I will never, ever tell anyone any of this."  
  
Cye stared at the floor, thinking. She understood him completely, and she didn't even know him that well. How could anyone understand without knowing? "How?"  
  
"How what?" she asked.  
  
Cye looked up suddenly, embarrassed. "I said that out loud?"  
  
"Yup," she replied, "but don't worry. I'll drop it this time okay?"  
  
He smiled. She was so nice, so caring . . . but she'd never believe him. Then again, maybe she would; and he was sure he could trust her somehow. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me," was her only answer.  
  
Cye sighed and looked up. "Promise you won't laugh at me?"  
  
"Promise," she said, and he could tell she meant it.  
  
Then Cye began to tell his story. "It all started about two years ago in Tokyo. I was in school, with my friends Kento and Sage, when I suddenly realized that I was glowing--and all the others were, too. Then all of a sudden these orbs just appeared in front of us, and we knew what our destiny was. The next thing I clearly remember was watching the news at my house and seeing a young man with a tiger and knowing that I had to be where he was--I just had to be."  
  
"Wait," Christina interrupted, "you're a Ronin Warrior?"  
  
Cye nodded slowly, not sure how she would react; but he was sure she didn't believe him.  
  
"Cool! I have one of the famous Ronin Warriors in my presence? This kicks butt, big time," was her strange reply.  
  
"You believe me?" Cye asked in disbelief.  
  
"Only from you would I believe it. I hate to tell you this, but when a guy who comes from Japan and has the same height, eyes, hair color and British accent as a cartoon character, tells you he is that character, you know you have to believe it."  
  
He stared. She believed him! What's more, she knew that he looked exactly like the cartoon and that he sounded like him! "Well, since you already know how we defeated Talpa, I might as well skip to the end. After we defeated Talpa, and the city was back to normal, my parents decided to send me to America to get a better education and learn more about the world. We had a big argument about it before I left and another when they came to California for Christmas last year. They then decided that California was not a good place for my education and sent me here; but they're still going to get it when they come to see me at Christmas--if they come."  
  
"If they come?" Christina asked.  
  
"Well, with all the snow, they're not sure going to make it." He smiled sadly. "I'll be all alone for Christmas."  
  
* * *  
  
Ryo, Roin, Sage, Kento, Mia, and Yulie stood in the line for the airport and talked together they were all psyched about their trip, they were going to America, to New York and then to, to, to. a little town called Green River to Visit Cye. They Couldn't believe that Cye parents had offered to pay them to go visit Cye! The guy was like a brother to all of them. They had turn down the money, but did take the paid vacation to New York and the Tickets to SLC (Salt Lake City). There they would rent a car and drive to Green River, what an awesome Christmas it would be.  
  
* * *  
  
"What about the family you live with won't they be with you for Christmas?" Christina asked him.  
  
Cye smiled, "I live with a bachelor, who just wanted to have some company and someone to set up on dates so he wouldn't have to go on any. I buy my own food and clothes and hardly ever see the man, except on weekends, we get alone great, but the man has no taste in women. Besides he's going home to visit his family for Christmas."  
  
"Well then why don't we spend most of Christmas break together. It'll be fun and besides at least that way you won't be alone all of Christmas." Christina smiled she was a pleasant girl, maybe a bit wild, but fun and very, very sweet, the question was why?  
  
"You shouldn't put yourself out on my account," Cye said and he meant it. He would love the company, but he hated taking or asking anything for anyone, besides he hardly knew her.  
  
"I won't be," she replied, "it would actually give me something to do, I mean I am sooo bored during Christmas break it's not even funny."  
  
"Alright then, why don't you tell me about yourself, since you already know all about me." He smiled warmly and the two began to get acquainted.  
  
* * *  
  
Christina sighed as she slumped into her bed, it had been a week since she had first met Cye and talked to him and since then they had become great friends. No they weren't just friends; they were closer then that, they were.what were they? Christina didn't know, all she knew was for the first time in her life her father actually enjoyed the company of one of her "guy friends" this was a good thing however. Her father had said that they could have him over on Christmas, so he wouldn't be alone, that was awesome, of course, she was going to surprise him.  
  
* * *  
  
Yulie wandered around the hotel room. He was so TIRED of New York and he'd only been there a week!!! He wanted to visit Cye, that was what this trip was about, and yet they HAD to stay in New York another week before ever getting to see Cye. Well he only had one week left here so he better make the most of it, and stop complaining. Besides, if it wasn't for Mia's promising to pay any doctor bills and all other expenses he wouldn't even be here. Let's just hope that Cye would be as happy to see him when he comes, as he will be to come.  
  
* * *  
  
5.4.3. 2.1.RING. "Yes!" cried Christina as she walked out of science class. She walked to her locker to get the only thing that she actually put in it. her coat. Standing there waiting for her was Cye smiling and holding her coat. "Did I give my combination or did you figure it out?" she asked as she walked up to the smirking Ronin.  
  
"I memorized it," Cye simply said, handing Christina her coat. "By the way love, do you mind if we cancel lessons today and just do something fun? I'm not really feeling like thinking about Japan today."  
  
Christina smiled sadly, it was the last day of school until after Christmas break and his parents had already done something to ruin his day, she could tell by his voice and his face, no other time did he look like that. "It's your parents again isn't it?" she asked, taking his hand and walking down the stairs with him to the main floor.  
  
Cye nodded, she always knew what was bothering him and if something was bothering her, she would toss it aside until his problems were settled, then she would take care of her own problems. He really liked the girl, not because she was pretty, she was in his eyes, but that was because he saw her inner beauty, not her outer and not her flaws. She was only 5'2" and she had middle length brown hair, and beautiful hazel eyes, the same kind as his, but they had so much more in them. She also had a very dominant looking chin that gave her character. The things that most people would say made her ugly he barely noticed, these things were her crooked teeth and glasses. Sometimes, he thought that she wouldn't be complete without them, they were such apart of her character, besides he liked both.  
  
".movies." Said Christina smiling at him. Cye shook himself finally aware that he had once again spaced out whatever Christina was trying to tell him. He couldn't believe how well she took it, but as she said she was used to it.  
  
"What did you say?" Cye asked sheepishly.  
  
Christina smiled and lead him to the bus, he never took his car to school it was his only Christmas present from his parents last year, and he didn't want it to get beat up. "I said that my parents have invited you to come with us to the movies tonight as kind of a way to start Christmas break; besides, you and I will get to see it together."  
  
"Sounds great, but will your father actually allow us to sit together?" asked Cye looking unconvinced. Christina's father is VERY strict when it came to dating. He doesn't even really allow them to date until they were 16, which was okay because Christina was 16, still, there might be some protests from him.  
  
"Yes, he will, but someone will have to sit next to us on each side hopefully not Mom and Dad," replied Christina rolling her eyes.  
  
They had been sitting on the bus together and didn't even realize the other people had gotten on. By this time they had locked arms, but as they noticed the others around them, they quickly unattached themselves.  
  
"So, if were not going to have lessons, (Cye had been teaching her Japanese) what are we going to do?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Go to your house and hang out and I'll explain why," Cye smiled at her and they sat in silence the rest of the way home. When we got there Cye explained that his parents said they wouldn't have time to visit him. Him! There own son! He couldn't believe they would say something like that, even after all their fighting. They talked awhile longer and then went to the movie.  
  
After that, the days were pretty similar, the two hung out all day with there friend. Ever since that last day of school, however he hadn't been completely happy. Even with Christina with him he still felt lonely, sometimes he couldn't explain what he felt to her, his best friend, his. . .girlfriend. He needed his brothers, the Ronins to talk to, they were some of his closest friends. . . and his dearest brothers.  
  
It was almost midnight on the first Friday of Christmas break and he was standing up looking at the stars. . .how clear they were here, and how much Rowen would love it. All the sudden he saw a shouting star. . .then he did the silliest thing, at least he thought it was silly, he made a wish. I wish that the Ronins would come hear for Christmas, he thought, then he went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Flight 22 to Salt Lake City, this is your last call!" The monitor said to the people in the airport.  
  
"That's us," said Ryo, smiling they were on there way to meet Cye and they were all excited.  
  
"Man, I hope this plane has food 'cause I'm starving," said Kento, and everyone groaned.  
  
"I know this line is said way too much, but Kento, you're always hungry," Sage replied to him.  
  
"Man's, got to have his meat and potatoes, you know," said Kento and he sat down.  
  
"Well just don't eat too much, we don't want you throwing up in the car on the way to Green River," Rowen said jokingly then, he laid his head back on his seat and started to fall asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Cye smiled, one more week until Christmas, which meant one more week of time with Christina. Hey besides, he got to eat dinner with her family. They were nice people and Mrs. Johnson was an excellent cook. She made the best food you ever tasted, even better then his. He just couldn't help but be excited, this was Christmas wasn't it, but something was still missing. his Christmas wish.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is Green River?" Kento asked looking around him in complete surprise, "no wonder we never heard about this place 'til now. It's, it's so, so."  
  
"Empty," Sage supplied, "and boring and there's nothing here but rocks, dust, and snow."  
  
"How can he stand it?" Kento stood staring at the "city" around him, "Well, he's braver than me that's for sure."  
  
"Come on you guys, it can't be that bad," Ryo insisted, "now come on, it's time to head into town." They looked at him, like he was insane and got back into the car. They had stopped at a small restaurant at the edge of town, if you could call it a restaurant and were now heading in to see Cye. At least they had come here for a reason at least, and not for cite seeing.  
  
* * *  
  
Cye sat quietly in his kitchen, he had just finished another Japanese lesson with Christina and was now all alone pondering his predicament, again. Then he turned toward the calendar, five days until Christmas and he was still sad. Well that wasn't entirely true, he was sad that he couldn't spend time with the Ronins, but he was happy to be with Christina, very happy. Then suddenly a knock at the door sounded, it must be Tina, she probably forgot something.  
  
He opened the door and stood there staring as the commotion grew louder, but everything stopped as they saw him crying. He just stood there for a little while longer until Kento, who couldn't stand the silence any longer said, "So are you going to let us in, or what?"  
  
Realizing that they were still standing at the door, Cye pulled the door all the ways open and started taking all their coats. "It's so good to see you, how did you get here, what are you doing here?" It was three questions all crammed into one and it confused Kento immediately.  
  
"Your parents suggested we come, and then Mia found out that her grandfather left her enough money to take care of her and all of us for the next hundred years, that includes Kento," Ryo said smiling, "and we flew to New York, then Salt Lake, then drove here."  
  
"How can you stand this place it's so empty!?" blurted out Kento, he could no longer contain himself.  
  
"It kind of grows on you after a while," replied Cye, he had stopped crying and suddenly realized that there was a missing element to make this moment complete. "Oh my gosh! Christina, she'll be absolutely thrilled to meet you and she'd never forgive me if she didn't know you were here."  
  
Sage smiled, "Cye, is there something you haven't told us?"  
  
"Yeah Cye what gives, who is she?" asked Rowen, looking like a cat that just found a mouse.  
  
"Hey man, you got a girlfriend and you didn't tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend," Kento frowned, looking hurt.  
  
"Look, she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend, like Mia and Ryo."  
  
"Um, Cye, sorry we didn't tell you, but we've been going out for about two months now, Ryo finally got the guts to ask me," Mia said smiling and Ryo blushed.  
  
Everyone laughed and looked at Cye giggling, but a small, little voice came out from behind them, "I believe you Cye.  
  
Cye walked to the back of the crowd were Yulie stood, they stared at each other, then, Cye, hugged him and said, "So they even talked your parents into letting you come amazing."  
  
"Well, are you going to call you girl friend or not?" asked Kento smirking.  
  
Cye let go of Yulie, looked at the guys around him, and said, "Not a word, I want this to be a surprise, got it?"  
  
They nodded and then, Cye picked up the phone and dialed Christina, "Hello?" she asked from the other end.  
  
"Hello, love it's me," (snickering started in the background) "look I have a surprise for you come over as soon as possible," Cye said staring at the floor and trying not to blush.  
  
"Fine I'll be over in a couple of minutes, see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As soon as the phone was back in place, the Ronins burst out laughing, "Love, he called her love, and he says she's not his girl friend." Kento was the one with that remark, but just as he was about to continue, Cye knocked him over the head.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Cye, the room went silent for about, three seconds and then everyone broke out laughing again, they were still laughing when they heard the doorbell ring, and at that moment the room went silent.  
  
"Oh, she's here," said Cye all the sudden becoming nervous, then he walked the door and while opening it he gave the others a behave-yourselves-or- you'll-regret-it look then turned to the young woman at the door.  
  
"Hi," she said cheerfully and then looked into Cye face, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, there's just some friends here who I wanted you to meet," Cye replied smiling and held the door open for her as she walked in.  
  
Christina almost fainted, she couldn't believe her eyes, "They're. . . they're the. . ." she couldn't even finish the sentence, she was too much in awe of the people around her.  
  
Luckily, Cye smiled, and nodded and the others came forward and once again began all to talk at once, asking her questions and introducing themselves and making one big rowdy group until Christina shouted, "QUIET!" with that the room fell into silence once again. "Thank you now let's try that one more time slowly."  
  
After all the introductions were made plan for the next few days were agreed upon and everyone said goodnight. Cye took Christina home, while the others camped out around the house.  
  
* * *  
  
The next week went by quickly, and finally the 23rd came around. They had been trying to figure out what to do for Christmas Eve. Christina's Father had actually given her permission to go dinner with the Ronins, but the question was were?  
  
Finally an idea struck Christina, "Well it's not the fanciest place in the world, but it is an actually restaurant."  
  
"Where?" asked Kento, who was of course getting hungry just talking about food.  
  
"Wonderful House, it's a Chinese restaurant in Rock Springs, my family loves it because, you don't have to dress up or anything and it's the closest thing to a restaurant this side of Salt Lake."  
  
"Sounds great," said Ryo, "That means even Yulie can come."  
  
"Yeah!" cried Yulie.  
  
"Well then that's where we're going," Cye said actually taking charge.  
  
"Wait," Christina, said, "this way uneven, two girls, to five guys, not including Yulie, that's way uneven. . .how about I bring my sisters?"  
  
"Sounds great, but we still need one more person," Cye replied.  
  
"How about my best friend Kerri?" Christina asked.  
  
But as soon as the notion came out her mouth Cye stopped it, "No absolutely not, I've seen you together and your not going to a nice restaurant with her, it would scare away all the customers not to mention, Ryo."  
  
Christina sighed, "True, true, so how about Natasha?"  
  
"Okay, she's fun and not nearly as out of control," Cye said smiling.  
  
The next day was great, everything went wonderfully, and now, it was time for dinner. Everyone was excited. They were taking two cars, so they could fit everyone and were soon out the door and on the way to the restaurant. When they got there, Cye and Christina in the lead, everyone started oowing.  
  
"What?" asked Cye.  
  
"Look up," said Natasha.  
  
Then Christina and Cye looked up and Christina groaned softly, "Mistletoe."  
  
"Come on you two it's tradition, and Christmas, besides it's only once," said Ryo.  
  
Cye and Christina looked at each other, and then kissed.  
  
The End  
  
Okay the end is corny, but hey this is my story and I wrote this when I was 13, so go ahead and make fun of it. Please Beta!! I need help! Chris-Chan 


End file.
